bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessie Godderz
|nickname= |Currently=Jury Member |Season2=11 |Place2=9th |Votes2= 3 |Alliances2= |Loyalties2= Natalie Martinez Ronnie Talbott |Clique2=Athletes |HOHs2=2 (Weeks 1 & 3) |Nominations2= 1 (Day 40) |Days2=40 |Vetos2=0 |OtherPrizes2=$2500 |Currently1=Evicted |Season=10 |Place=10th |Votes=4 |Alliances= |Loyalties= Michelle Costa |HOHs=1 (Week 2) |Nominations=3 (Weeks 1, 3, & 4) |Vetos=1 (Week 1) |Days=31 |OtherPrizes= }} was a contestant on Big Brother 10 and Big Brother 11. In Big Brother 10, Jessie was the fourth person to be evicted and finished in tenth place, partly due to the America's Player twist for the week, which saw the public vote for Dan to evict Jessie over Memphis Garrett, a vote that became crucial in the eviction that week. In Big Brother 11, he was part of the Athletes Clique. Following his clique's win in the first competition, Jessie entered the game over Michael Ellis, Jessica Hughbanks and Brian Hart. He was evicted due to the Coup d'Etat twist, becoming the first member of the jury. While it may be a facade for television, Jessie prides himself on his physique and appears to be extremely narcissistic. This "personality" has led Jessie to also appear in Big Brother 12, Big Brother 13, and Big Brother 14, being released into the house after Pandora's Box was opened. 'Biography' Jessie Godderz was born on April 23, 1986. He is an American professional bodybuilder and wrestler with the World Natural Body Building Federation from Rudd, Iowa. He currently wrestles for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) where he is one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Jessie has appeared in Big Brother 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14. He holds the record for appearing in the most seasons in a row, with five, though he only competed in two. *Jessie is the only HouseGuest to play for a second time in a season consisting of all new HouseGuests and only one returnee. *Jessie is one of three HouseGuests to finish pre-jury, but return for a second season. (The other two players are Kaysar Ridha and Jase Wirey). He is also the only pre-jury HouseGuest to return for a second time, and finish as a juror in the second (Both Kaysar and Jase went out before the Jury stage of the game in both of their seasons.) *Jessie is one of seven HouseGuests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Kaysar Ridha, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Brendon Villegas, and Rachel Reilly). *Both times when Jessie was evicted, he was nominated against the runner-up (Memphis and Natalie). Also both times he was evicted it was the same week as a major America's Vote twist (Dan's America's Player in BB10 and Jeff's Coup'd Etat in BB11.) * All three of his showmances were with Hispanic women (Michelle Costa, Natalie Martinez, and Lydia Tavera). ---- Category:Season 10 House Guests Category:Season 11 House Guests Category:10th Place Category:9th Place Category:Big Brother 11 Jury Members Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Athletes (Clique) Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:Youngest House Guests Category:Big Brother 11 Candidates Category:2 Timer Category:1st HOH Category:1st POV Category:Evicted Category:Hispanic-American House Guests Category:Males Category:Wrestlers Category:From California